L'enfer c'est la vie qui dure
by Etsuyo Yamazaki
Summary: "J'aime encore mieux l'enfer que le néant. L'enfer c'est la vie qui dure." Cette citation de Georges Duhamel m'a inspiré cet O.S. Je ne peux pas vraiment résumer cet O.S mais lisez-le s'il-vous-plait.


Je laissais les doigts de ma main gauche aller et venir sur le manche. Changeant régulièrement de notes, tandis que les personnes présentes dans la salle me regardaient d'un air admiratif. Mon solo terminé, elles applaudirent tandis que je m'inclinais en signe de remerciement.

Je quittai l'estrade et je me dirigeai vers ma table. Un homme en costume de pingouin (comme j'aimais l'appeler) m'aborda :

-Vous jouez divinement bien.

-Merci.

C'était un réflexe. Être polie, paraître innocente, j'étais une marionnette, une poupée, je commençais à me lasser.

Lorsque j'avais commencé à jouer du violon, j'avais découvert une véritable passion. Mais parents avaient alors sauté sur l'occasion, voyant finalement un moyen de nous sortir de la pauvreté, un échappatoire en quelques sortes. Comme une idiote j'avais accepté et en peu de temps j'étais devenue une vedette. Je n'aurais jamais dût être un mouton, je n'aurais jamais dût les suivre.

Il y eu une époque où je fus heureuse de cela, malheureusement elle ne dura pas longtemps lorsque je compris les mauvaises parties du métier.

Le stress, la pression, le désir de liberté, tant de sentiments qui étaient à présent, pour moi, synonyme de souffrances.

Je regagnais ma table. Je ne pouvais manger sans être dérangé par un quelconque admirateur. Ce qui m'agaçait au plus haut point faisait jouir mes parents qui sautaient carrément sur place à chacune de leurs approches.

Nous étions dans la voiture, ou plutôt, devrai-je dire, dans l'immense limousine que mes parents avaient crût bon de s'acheter. Alors que je regardais le paysage avec ennui, la voiture ralentit pour finalement s'arrêter.

Mes parents me regardèrent. Je me redressais pour leur faire face.

-Ma chérie, commença ma mère, gênée. Nous avions souhaité fêter ton succès de ce soir... seuls à seuls avec ton père.

Je les regardais, je savais parfaitement où ils voulaient en venir. Je leur dit au revoir, ouvris la portière et m'engageai sur le trottoir. A peine avais-je mis un pied dehors que la voiture démarra à la quatrième vitesse : comme pour s'enfuir. Comme si j'allais changer d'avis, comme si j'avais envie de retourner avec eux. Ils étaient pourtant bien, avant, mes parents, mais les gens ne naissent pas pourris, ils le deviennent.

Il faisait nuit et j'étais en robe, en robe très courte. Heureusement celle-ci pouvait passer pour décontractée. J'enlevai tous mes bijoux et les gardaient dans mon sac. Je pris la housse de protection qui contenait le violon et entrepris de marcher.

Je savais déjà où aller. Mes parents m'avaient achetés un appartement pour les cas comme ça, à croire qu'ils voulaient que je reste le plus éloigné possible d'eux.

Préférant me dépêcher je pris une ruelle un peu sombre, un raccourci que je connaissais très bien mais que je n'empruntais qu'en plein jour : tant pis, aujourd'hui serait une exception. On entendait des rires d'ivres, des bruits de métaux, des couteaux s'affûter, des plans se murmurer.

Je m'apprêtais à sortir de la ruelle lorsque, à ce moment précis, un jeune homme s'effondra, adossé au mur d'un vieux bâtiment. Sans réfléchir je me ruais vers lui, mes cheveux roses volant derrière moi.

Je m'accroupis à ses côtés et le regardait. Il semblait avoir perdu connaissance. Son pouls était faible et il était fiévreux.

-Je vais m'occuper de toi, chuchotais-je.

Je ne le connaissais de nulle part, je ne savais absolument pas qui il était et pourtant, j'avais été comme poussée vers lui. Illusion typique : j'étais sûrement et uniquement attirée par son physique, bien que ce ne fût pas la première chose que je remarquais chez lui.

Peut-être était-il malade. Bien évidemment j'étais bien trop naïve pour envisager d'autres possibilités.

Je passais son bras droit autour de mon épaule et, ensemble, nous marchâmes jusqu'à mon appartement qui n'était pas très loin. J'entendais sa respiration saccadée, je sentais son odeur alléchante, étrange mélange de menthe fraîche et de cannelle. Je l'entendais essayer de parler sans y arriver. Il abandonna cette idée et notre trajet se fit dans le silence.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt devant une bâtisse bien éclairée. Je pris les clés qui étaient dans ma poche avec difficulté.

Une fois rentrée, je regardais les escaliers d'un air désespéré. Il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur menant au troisième étage. Il n'allait qu'au deuxième, quatrième et sixième : la galère quoi ?!

En montant les marches je me promis de m'acheter un appartement au rez-de-chaussée.

Malgré mon fardeau, je fus vite arrivée chez moi. Je déposais le jeune homme sur le canapé et fonçais lui chercher de l'eau que je posais devant lui. Il ne bougea pas et je compris qu'il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à le faire. Je pris le verre, relevais légèrement le jeune homme et le fis boire l'eau. Il avala sans broncher.

Je le laissais se reposer un peu et m'asseyais à ses côtés en allumant la télé. Ils faisaient passé ma dernière apparition –c'est-à-dire aujourd'hui – à la salle de fête. J'interprétais un de mes morceaux préférés : "Time To Say Goodbye". Je grommelais, pestant contre les journalistes. Oui j'avais voulu être admirée pour mon talent, mais je ne désirais pas être poursuivit.

Je m'apprêtais à changer de chaîne lorsque l'homme à côté de moi me pris le poignet faiblement :

-Laisse... chuchota-t-il faiblement.

C'était la première fois que j'entendais sa voix. Si envoûtante, elle avait des intonations douces et faibles, sûrement dus au fait qu'il était lui-même faible.

Je posais la télécommande et l'observait. Il fermait les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres : il aimait ce qu'il écoutait – du moins je le supposais.

A la fin du morceau, il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda. Je rougis et détournais le regard.

-Je m'appelle Sakura... Sakura Haruno.

-Sa-suke, haleta-t-il.

Je l'aidai à se lever et l'emmenai jusque dans ma chambre ou je le déposais doucement sur mon lit. Je m'apprêtais à me lever cependant, lorsque j'essayai, une poigne ferme et froide me retint.

-Reste, fit la faible voix derrière moi.

Je me figeais, hésitais, puis cédais. Je m'assis sur le rebord du lit :

-Merci... pour tout.

-C'est normal.

Il eu une esquisse de sourire puis il s'endormit. J'en profitais pour le regarder. Il avait les traits fins mis en valeurs par les deux mèches qui lui retombaient sur le côté tel un rideau. Il était extrêmement pâle. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, noirs corbeaux et, pour ma plus grande surprise, doux et soyeux. Je baissais légèrement le regard, on pouvait facilement deviner ses belles formes, il était surement musclé. Il n'avait pas l'allure d'un gars des rues : étrange. Fatiguée, je me couchais à ses côtés. J'allais prendre soin de lui, c'était une promesse.

Je l'entends bouger à mes côtés, sans se relever. Il doit surement être encore trop faible pour ça. Car oui je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux. Mais il faudrait que j'y pense. Je fais mine de me réveiller.

-Bonjour.

Waouh ! Quelle magnifique voix ! Si sexy, mais attends sa veut dire qu'il reprend des forces ! De plus il me salue comme si on se connaissait depuis plusieurs années et non pas une nuit.

-Domo (Salut en japonais) ! Bien dormi ?

-Ouai, il est confortable votre matelas, sa faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormis sur un vrai lit.

-Sa te dit, je te prépare le petit déjeuner et tu m'explique si qui t'ai arrivé ? Et puis arrête de me vouvoyer, je n'ai que 19 ans.

-C'est une formule de politesse.

-Oui, mais je t'autorise à me tutoyer, après tout on a peu près le même non ?

-Oui.

-Installe-toi à table je vais préparer le p'tit déj' alors !

Il s'exécuta. J'allumais la télé et fonçais dans la cuisine, cinq minutes plus tard je revins avec un plateau contenant deux tasses remplies de café, 10 tartines au beurre et 10 autres au Nutella ainsi qu'un verre et du jus multi-fruit. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il aimait alors...

Je posais le plateau devant lui et l'incitais à se nourrir. Il hésita puis prit une tartine. Je l'interrogeai alors :

-Commençons par ton nom.

-Sasuke Uchiha.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour :

-Uchiha ?! Comme la grande entreprise ? Comment tu t'es retrouvé à la rue alors ?

-Oui, c'est une longue histoire.

-On verra après alors. Ton âge ?

-22 ans.

-Et... que faisais-tu dans la rue dans cet état là ? Enfin c'est personnel, si tu ne veux pas me le dire c'est normal ! M'empressais-je d'ajouter.

-Non tu a bien le droit à une explication après ce que tu à fait pour moi. Dans ce cas-là il faut te dire comment j'en suis arrivé à faire les poubelles...

"Mon père est, comme tu a l'air de le savoir, le directeur du groupe Uchiha qui dirige les finances du pays. Il y a quelques mois nous avons eu un léger différent : je voulais faire de ma passions mon métier, il n'a pas apprécié et à réglé ça à sa manière. Il m'a donc déshérité, renier et plaquer à la porte.

Au bout de quelques jours tu apprends que pour survivre tu dois te battre. J'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur un gars super sympa s'appelant Naruto. Il m'a guidé le premier mois, puis il a été impliqué dans une bataille de gang. Il n'y a pas survécut.

Dans la rue, si tu veux te faire de l'argent, c'est soit la drogue, soit la lutte, soit tu crèves. J'ai choisis la lutte, je gagnais tous mes combats au début, puis la police est intervenue et les combats ont été interrompus pendant un moment. Alors j'ai dut me mettre à la drogue. J'en vendais, mais j'en consommais aussi. Hier soir j'en ai prit de trop et tu m'as trouvé."

-... L'hi-stoire de ouf ! C'est quoi ta passion ? Celle pour laquelle tu as été éjecté de chez toi ?

-Le piano.

Je le regardais avec de grands yeux. Je lui pris la tartine qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre à la bouche et la jetais sur la table. Je lui pris le poignet et l'entrainais dans une pièce à côté où je l'obligeai à s'asseoir sur un banc. Ce ne fût qu'après que j'allumais la lumière. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'il vit le piano à queue devant lui. Il posa ses mains sur les touches, hésitant. Il me regarda et je m'approchai de lui. Je pris mon violon et jouais un air auquel il adapta les notes de piano. Il souriait à pleine dent et moi, pour une fois depuis longtemps, je prenais du plaisir à jouer au violon.

6 mois plus tard.

-Hey ! Elles sont où mes tartines au Nutella ? Me cria-t-il.

-Bah fait-les ! Je ne suis pas ta boniche.

-Allez Saku ! me supplia-t-il.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il me faisait ce regard, je pliai. Alors qu'il en croquait, il me demanda subitement :

-Tes parents ne te disent rien ? Du fait que tu ne sois jamais chez toi ?

-Non, ils en sont plutôt content, du moment que je continue à jouer. De plus ma maison c'est ici maintenant.

-Dit ? Tu crois que j'irais en enfer, si jamais je meurs ? Après tout j'ai fait pas mal de conneries dans la vie, se moqua-t-il.

-Peut-être, mais dans ce cas-là je te suivrais jusque là-bas.

Il me sourit et me piqua la tartine que j'avais dans les mains après m'avoir tiré la langue. Je l'observais attentivement pendant qu'il mangeait et regardait la télé. Serait-ce possible que j'éprouve des sentiments envers lui ? La réponse me parût soudainement évidente : oui. Il poussa un hoquet de surprise et augmenta le son de la télévision. Je reportais mon attention sur cette dernière :

"-Et en ce qui concerne votre fils ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demandais un journaliste.

-Sasuke ? Et bien il est parti du jour au lendemain nous laissant seuls sa mère et moi, lui répondis Fugaku Uchiha, le directeur du groupe Uchiha. J'ai crus que sa mère allait sombrer dans la dépression, et tout ça à cause de son égoïsme. Il n'est plus mon fils."

Je regardais Sasuke trembler de rage. Je pris la télécommande et éteignit la télé. Ensuite je me levais et m'asseyais sur ses genoux. Il enfonça sa tête dans mon cou, je le réconfortais. Je l'emmenai ensuite dans la pièce qui hébergeait le piano. Je le forçai à s'asseoir et je commençai à jouer son morceau préféré au violon. Il ne toucha pas au piano mais écouta la chanson en me fixant de son regard intense. Alors que j'en arrivais aux dernières notes, il se leva brusquement et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous ne nous arrêtâmes que lorsque notre souffle nous manqua. Il prit tendrement mon violon et le posa délicatement à sa place pour finalement se retourner de nouveau vers moi.

Il observa ma réaction. Il savait que je le voulais. Il me prit dans ses bras. Je sentis mon corps se soulever et mon cœur rata un ou deux battements.

Puis il m'emmena dans notre chambre.

Je passai le moment le plus tendre et le plus heureux de toute ma vie. Je m'enfonçai encore plus dans ses bras. Je sentis son souffle saccadée se mêler au mien. Il me tourna vers lui. Je voyais dans ses yeux ce qu'il essayait de me dire, j'hochais la tête pour lui dire que j'avais compris. Tout s'annonçait bien dans le meilleur des deux mondes. Je me relevai lentement du lit et, en emportant les draps avec moi, me dirigeai vers mon placard où je pris quelques vêtements. J'allai dans la salle de bain, pris une douche et m'habillai rapidement afin que Sasuke puisse y entrer.

-J'ai une représentation ce soir, je rentrerais surement tard, l'avertis-je.

-Je serais là.

Il me sourit et le rythme de mon cœur s'accéléra. Je regardais l'heure : 17h30. Je pris mon sac à la va-vite et me dirigeais vers lui, pressée.

Je lui fis un rapide bisou sur la bouche puis je courus vers la porte. Il me stoppa soudainement et m'embrassa de nouveau mais cette fois-ci en approfondissant le baiser.

-Je n'ai pas le temps, dis-je la respiration saccadée.

Il rit puis me lâcha.

-Passe une bonne journée.

De nouveau je termine mon solo. Les gens applaudissent, comme d'habitude. Mais je ne me sens pas heureuse car Sasuke n'est pas là. Il n'a pas le droit, car sa famille est ici également. Ça créerait des confusions.

Impassible je remercie les personnes me faisant des compliments. Je repense à se soir où je serais à nouveau prêt de lui.

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était malheureusement ça... Un homme est entré brusquement dans la salle alors que tout le monde le regardais, il annonça en criant :

- SASUKE UCHIHA A ETE PRIT DANS UN COMBAT DE RUE : IL EST MORT !

Je sentis mes genoux défaillirent. Je tombais à terre, mon cœur avait cessé de battre, mon destin avait été tracé à la seconde où il nous avait apprit la nouvelle.

Les parents de Sasuke s'est levés, surpris, et dans la salle nous entendions des hoquets horrifiés, étonnés. Pauvres hypocrites... vous ne le connaissez même pas, c'est un battant, c'est impossible.

Les gens se pressèrent vers l'homme qui était entré. Fugaku les écarta et demande des explications :

-J'en ai été témoin. Il venait ici, et j'allais aller le voir lorsqu'une bande d'une dizaine de personne l'a entouré et à commencé à le tabasser, faisait la voix tremblante de l'homme, probablement traumatisé. Ils ont sortis un couteau et ils l'ont poignardé à plusieurs reprises.

Les larmes coulaient sur ma peau, il était venu pour me voir. C'est à cause de moi... Je pousse un cri déchirant, désespérée. Les gens me regardent sans comprendre, ils n'étaient pas au courant, aucun d'eux ne l'étaient. Et l'autre qui n'avait rien fait pour l'aider. Egoïstes, peureux... JE VOUS HAIS TOUS !

Je courus en direction de la porte et me rendis là où je l'avais trouvé il y a de cela 6 mois, il y a des traces de sang encore fraiches. Les ambulances ne sont pas loin. Je me précipite vers elles.

_« L'espoir est un sentiment bien trompeur. »_

Les ambulanciers refermaient le sac noir et s'apprêtaient à monter dans l'ambulance lorsque je les en empêchait.

-Laissez-moi le voir, leur suppliai-je faiblement.

Ils hésitèrent puis me laissèrent seule. Je rouvris doucement, lentement le sac jusqu'au milieu de son torse. Il était toujours aussi beau malgré les nombreuses blessures. Mes pleurs redoublèrent.

_« La réalité est dure à affrontée. »_

Je m'effondrai alors qu'ils le faisaient entrer dans l'ambulance. Je savais alors ce que j'avais à faire. J'entrai chez moi avec appréhension. Les murs de ce joli appartement s'étaient bien emplis au fil des mois. Il n'y avait, pratiquement que des photos, de nous. Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Le lit était encore défait.

J'allais dans mon placard et cherchais partout l'objet que j'espérais trouver. Elle était là, la corde avec laquelle nous étions partis en randonné lui et moi.

Je la nouai et l'attachais à un support au plafond. Je descendis du banc pris une feuille et écrivis quelques trucs. Je remontais le banc et passais la corde autour de mon cou. Je me remémorais tous nos moments. Mais surtout la scène de ce matin, nous deux au lit.

« Je t'aime », voilà ce que j'avais vu dans ce regard.

C'est sûr ce dernier souvenir que je fis basculer le banc qui me retenais encore à la vie.

Deux couples pleuraient agenouillés au près de d'une grandes stèle où était marqué deux noms :

« **Sakura Haruno 1992-2011**

**Sasuke Uchiha 1989-2011**

**Rendez vous en enfer** »


End file.
